Some of the new generation high speed copiers may include a duplexing feature whereby the sheets can be printed on both sides. In the printing of the sheets on both sides, and even in the course of using less sophisticated copying machines, it is most desirable that either edge of the paper may be the leading edge of the sheet, even in the case of sheets which have reinforcing along one edge. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, it has been determined that sheets which are reinforced by strips extending down one side only of the sheets of paper frequently curl at the reinforcing edge. At least in some cases this is believed to be in part a result of the hot roller in the copier machines which engages the paper, and the fact that moisture may be driven out of the exposed side of the reinforced edge of the paper, thereby creating the curl. When the sheet is rapidly moved through the machine to the next station, with a curled leading edge, it acts as an air foil and is deflected to one side. The copier machine guides may then miss the leading edge of the sheet and the copier machine will jam.
In addition to the problem of edges curling, it is important that the reinforcing not be unduly thick, and that it be smooth and slippery so that the individual sheets of paper feed smoothly. More specifically, if there is any portion of the paper which is unduly thick, the machines tend to jam. Accordingly, any lack of symmetry in the reinforcing strips, as well as any stickiness or lack of a smooth slick surface can cause jamming of new high speed copying machines.
A principal object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide reinforced sheets of paper which will not jam the new generation of high speed copying machines.